


The Dare (?)

by Sat3n_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sat3n_Cat/pseuds/Sat3n_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-  I think i can i think i can i know i can.<br/>Dean's up to something....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/Cas might come in later ;)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare (?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what they were planning and I wrote this....   
> Once I get caught up I may consider coming back to this and adding more and developing a plot, I'm thinking something along the lines of Sam daring Dean to prank? Cas.. I don't know yet..

“I think.” Dean starts, index finger pressed into his lips. Nervous energy flowing through him so noticeable that it’s coming off in huge waves.  
“I think. I think I can do it.” Dean finishes, a sly grin forms and he’s out the door before Sam can get a word in.  
“Dean!” Sam groans. “Come back so we can think this through.” Sam knows he’s talking to himself because once Dean has a thought and objective, there’s nothing stopping him... Not even death, Sam knows, he saw it once. That was a great weekend.


End file.
